


Vid: Somebody's Watching Me

by Death of Apocalypse West Vidders (diannelamerc)



Series: My Vids [11]
Category: Spenser: For Hire
Genre: Apocalypse West (vidding group), Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Singer: Rockwell, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon 2018, Vividcon Room Party Premiere, also the IMDB says he killed Tasha Yar, an excess of long artsy shots through random things, deeply shy director, mostly plant life of some kind, or maybe he was just completely broke?, perhaps a frustrated botanist?, so maybe he’s in hiding?, suspected actor stalking, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/pseuds/Death%20of%20Apocalypse%20West%20Vidders
Summary: Are we even completely sure these actors knew they were in a movie?





	Vid: Somebody's Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for seekingferret's Vid Roulette Challenge: He bought one of those "40 movies for $10" DVD sets and handed out discs at random to volunteers at Vividcon 2017, challenging each vidder to come up with a vid from one, some, or all of the terrible movies they'd just been handed.
> 
> Only two vidders were left standing by the time a year had passed (which is a shame, because it was really fun to do). Those were both shown at the Vid Roulette Room Party at Vividcon 2018.

[Full size download available here.](http://death.apocalypsewest.com/VidDLs/Somebody's_Watching_Me.mp4)

[Premiered at Vid Roulette Room Party, [Vividcon](Vividcon) 2018.]

[](Vividcon)

**_Somebody's Watching Me_ , performed by Rockwell: **

__[Who's watching?]  
[Tell me who is watching.]  
[Who's watching me?]  


__I'm just an average man, with an average life.  
I work from nine to five; hey hell, I pay the price.  
All I want is to be left alone in my average home;  
But why do I always feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone, and 

__I always feel like somebody's watching me.  
And I have no privacy. Woh,  
I always feel like somebody's watching me.  
Tell me is it just a dream? 

__When I come home at night.  
I bolt the door real tight.  
People call me on the phone I'm trying to avoid.  
Well, can the people on T.V. see me or am I just paranoid?  
When I'm in the shower I'm afraid to wash my hair.  
'Cause I might open my eyes and find someone standing there.  
People say I'm crazy: Just a little touched.  
But maybe showers remind me of "Psycho" too much.  
That's why... 

__I always feel like somebody's watching me.  
And I have no privacy. Woh,  
I always feel like somebody's watching me.  
Who's playing tricks on me? 

__[Who's watching me?]  
I don't know anymore:  
are the neighbors watching me?  
[Who is watching?]  
Well, is the mailman watching me?  
[Tell me who is watching.]  
And I don't feel safe anymore  
Oh, what a mess!  
I wonder who's watching me now  
[WHO?] the I.R.S.? 

__I always feel like somebody's watching me.  
And I have no privacy. Woh  
I always feel like somebody's watching me.  
Tell me is it just a dream? 

__I always feel like somebody's watching me. ****And I have no privacy. Woh  
I always feel like somebody's watching me.  
Who's playing tricks on me?  
[Who's Watchin' Me?] 

****

__I always feel like somebody's watching me. Woh,  
I always feel like somebody's watching me.  
Tell me: Who can it be?  
[Who's Watchin' me?]  
I always feel like somebody's watching me. 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The video remix "Somebody's Watching Me" by [diannelamerc](http://diannelamerc.com) is licensed under a [Creative Commons](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/) Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.
> 
> This is a not-for-profit transformative work whose use of original sources is protected under the "Fair Use" exemption of [Section 107 of the United States Copyright Act](http://transformativeworks.org/node/21). Portions of the television movie "Spencer: The Judas Goat" © ABC Cable & International Broadcast Inc., Boardwalk Entertainment, Protocol Entertainment. "Somebody's Watching Me" lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC.


End file.
